


干死老板

by nevermorePIE



Category: Table Tennis RPF, 獒龙 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 獒龙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermorePIE/pseuds/nevermorePIE





	干死老板

上、

马龙开完了周五的公司总结会慢吞吞的往停车场走，一看表都八点了。马总裁叹了口气，这会开的未免太辛苦了。

他走到车子旁边，张继科正靠在那儿抽烟，看他来了，赶紧把手里的烟头扔得老远。

“下班了啊老板。”

“嗯。”

张继科对马龙一贯有些冷淡的态度不甚在意，转身拉开了车后座的门。

马龙半个身子刚坐进车，张继科突然从后边推了他一把挤进后座不算宽敞的空间，砰地一声撞上了车门。马龙还没来得及回头，张继科就用一只手横在他胸前不让他转身，另一只手稍稍掰过他的脑袋和他接吻。张继科用舌头细细的舔过马龙的上颌，一股酥麻的电流登时从马龙嘴里涌向下半身。他想推开张继科，可后穴持续传来的震动已经让他浑身发软，舌头还被张继科缠住狠狠吸吮，实在是有心无力。

直到马龙快喘不过气来，张继科才微微离开他的嘴唇。可还没等他喘口气，就感受到一个坚硬的轮廓凑到他屁股上，隔着两层布料慢慢的蹭了起来。

“马总，给你买的小玩意儿还满意吗？”

马龙被张继科弄得话都说不出来，只能毫无威胁性的就着这个变扭的姿势踹了他一脚。张继科晚上到的挺早，美其名曰给老板送饭，可他关上办公室的门之后，从兜里掏出的跳蛋暴露了他真实的目的。张继科不理马龙的拒绝，半强迫的脱了马龙的裤子，把跳蛋沾满了润滑剂就一点点挤进了马龙的后穴。其实马龙想说不很容易，毕竟张继科只是他明面上雇来的司机，私底下雇来的炮友。可张继科知道，马龙不会拒绝。他平日里装出来的清冷外表下，掩藏的是一具能被他轻易点燃的身体。

“别担心，老板。我会在适当的时候让你爽翻天。”张继科留下这么一句话，摸了两把马龙的屁股就离开了。马龙战战兢兢的度过了一个小时，结果在给高层们开总结大会的时候，他刚从椅子上站起来，后穴一股突如其来的震颤让他腿一软又栽进了椅子里。

之后的整场会议，就在员工们好奇和异样的目光里结束了。他等到所有人都散了才把一直叠着的双腿打开，看着已经被前液微微打湿的西装裤，狠狠叹了口气。

从会议室到停车场这一路，马龙披上风衣把自己裹得死死的，直到刚才见到罪魁祸首才彻底放松了下来。

可这边张继科丝毫没感觉到马龙的怨气，边用火热坚硬的老二下流地在马龙屁股上蹭，边动手扒他的衣服。厚实的外套和西装被张继科三俩下脱下来扔在旁边，马龙又是狠狠瞪了他一眼，“你知道这大衣多少钱吗？”

张继科笑了一下，俯下身贴着马龙的耳廓舔舐了起来。他湿润的舌头和低沉性感的声音扰的马龙前后又湿了几分。张继科在他耳边说，“马总，这裤子贵吗？”

马龙还没反应过来张继科什么意思，就听见“刺啦”一声，然后屁股后面一凉。他难以置信的偏过头看张继科，可张继科脸上除了“想做爱”三个大字，丝毫没有别的表情。

“你他妈......”马龙难得的爆了句粗口，就被张继科用舌头堵住了嘴巴，一只手不轻不重的拍打他的屁股，另一只手把他的内裤扒开。“老板，你后面都湿透了，自己摸摸。”说完带着马龙的手探到了后面。

马龙被张继科的大手覆盖着，强迫着摸到自己后穴，摸了一手黏腻腻的液体。润滑剂和自己身体分泌的淫液刺激着马龙，他忍不住把两根手指伸入小穴，顶着那个孜孜不倦的小东西来回抽插。越插越爽的马龙哼哼唧唧的叫了出来，颤抖的声线和他在自己沾满淫液，泛着水光的股间进进出出的手让张继科的勃起狠狠地跳动了两下。他迅速脱掉自己的裤子和内裤，解放出憋了老半天的阴茎，一下子拍打在马龙的屁股上。

“看来老板真是喜欢这种小玩意儿啊，”张继科把马龙的手拍开，伸进那个水淋淋的勾引着他的白嫩屁股里把跳蛋取了出来，还没等马龙说话，就用自己涨到不行的阴茎代替了它，一下子捅了进去。

两人同时发出了一声舒爽的叹息，张继科感叹了两句马龙湿滑的内壁就一刻不停地动了起来。两只手也不老实的解开他衬衫的扣子，摸上了马龙的乳头又捏又揉。马龙感受到后穴传来的一阵阵快感，和胸前两个敏感点被照顾的无比舒服，手就往身下摸去，想把自己憋得难受的阴茎狠狠撸上两把。可他还没碰到自己的老二，张继科就攥住了他的手，把还在震动的跳蛋塞到他掌心，“用这个，”张继科对他耳语道，“用这个贴在鸡巴上，不许用手碰。”

马龙死死的咬住嘴唇，“你就不想让我痛快了，是不是？”

张继科一边试图用舌头撬开他的嘴一边帮他把跳蛋贴到龟头上，一瞬间马眼传来的刺激让马龙爽的“啊”得叫了出来。得了机会的张继科又把舌头伸进马龙嘴里和他唇齿交缠，歪着头的姿势使得他的涎液都顺着嘴角流了下去。“我没说错吧，老板？”张继科满意的听着马龙越来越收不住的骚浪叫声，心理和生理上都快感十足。张继科每每看到这个男人一副禁欲冷淡的模样，就想撕碎他的伪装，把他一丝不挂的身体和心脏都暴露出来，拆吃入腹，让他逃不掉也躲不开。

张继科被马龙不断收缩着的甬道爽的头皮发麻，整个人贴着马龙的后背。他俩上身都穿着衣服，可张继科稍一向下，就能看身下人被他操干的湿软的小穴和撞得发红的屁股。视觉冲击让张继科觉得自己离射精不远了，自打他给马龙塞入跳蛋，回到车里，就忍不住的想着他的老板是怎样坐立难安的对付那个小东西。他会不会偷偷自慰？会不会像被他抓包的那次，一边推挤着屁股里的玩具一边逗弄自己的敏感的龟头？

不同的是，上次老板自己玩的是一根肉色的仿真阳具，他也没有像今天一样暂时放过马龙，而是二话不说提枪上阵。张继科在真皮的驾驶座上难耐的蹭着自己勃起的老二，告诉自己要忍耐，要忍耐。

然而现在张继科忍耐不住了，他把手里的跳蛋从马龙的马眼处转移，贴着性器向下最终覆盖上了马龙的两个卵蛋。马龙又是一声惊叫，身上不住的轻轻颤抖。张继科像是可怜他滴着水的阴茎，终于大发慈悲的用手握住他的那活儿使劲撸了起来。撸了二三十下之后马龙受不住了，“张继科儿，我要到了，要到了…！”话还没说完，马龙只觉得脑子里一道白光闪过，精液就射了张继科一手。而后被马龙高潮时候不断收紧的小洞夹的不行的张继科也缴了枪，狠狠挺动了几下就射在了马龙体内。

张继科依然从后面抱着马龙喘粗气，跳蛋被他仍在了一旁。他低头看着他的老板耳朵尖泛红，死死的把脸埋在胳膊里，心里生出自己都没意识到的喜欢。他亲了亲他老板的耳廓，把软了的性器退出马龙的身体。

这下马龙犯了难，他不想后穴里的精液流出来把车座弄脏，可是又没带卫生纸，这可咋办？看着马龙依旧撅着小屁股，全身轻轻颤抖的模样，张继科忍不住轻笑，从上衣兜里把一个黑色的肛塞拿了出来，迅速的插进了马龙还留存着精液的小穴里。

马龙又是一个不可置信的眼刀飞过去，“张继科儿，你今天是不是要造反？”

“这才哪儿到哪儿啊，”张继科勾着一边嘴角坏笑，把手上马龙的精液在他屁股上涂开，“咱们先回家，回了家我再好好‘伺候’你。”

马龙不敢下车，自个儿趴在后座上生闷气。急切而舒畅的一场性爱让他的神经彻底放松了下来，困意也随之席卷了他的身体。他连身后被塞子塞住的那点不适都感受不到了，闭着眼迷迷糊糊的睡了过去。

张继科下车抽根烟的功夫再绕到驾驶座，就发现他的老板阖着眼乖乖的趴在后面，睫毛随着呼吸的起伏有规律的轻颤，根根分明的挠在张继科心上。他轻轻探过身摸了摸马龙褪去了潮红、露出一半的白净小脸，把刚才从马龙身上脱下来的大衣盖在了他身上。

 

下、

马龙醒过来的时候半边胳膊都僵了，他稍微动了一下就麻的哎呦的叫唤了一下。他有些没反应过来，下意识的叫了一声，“张继科儿？”

张继科一下子回过神来，连忙答应，“在这儿呢。”他把车开到马龙家楼下的时候其实也刚十点多，可是当他回头想叫马龙的时候，却怎么也开不了口。马龙卸下平日里一丝不苟的面具，此时正安稳的睡在他身后；被固定的一动不动的铁刘海也松了几缕，软趴趴的垂到眼前。张继科不知道怎么了就看入了神，盯着马龙的睡颜一看就是老半天。这会儿他一看手机，都十一点了。

“几点了？”马龙问他，声音带了点儿沙哑。张继科照实回答，“十一点。”

马龙哎呀了一声，“干嘛不叫我？”可语气里没有多少抱怨。他这一礼拜累得够呛，这一觉睡得虽然不长但是异常安稳。“赶紧上楼吧。”

张继科答应着下了车，绕道后座去扶马龙。刚把他由趴着的姿势拉起来，马龙的眉头突然一皱，从嗓子里挤出一声似是难受又似是隐忍的呜咽。张继科这才想起来他屁股里那个肛塞，不由得笑了出来。

“老板适应得不错啊。”

“滚蛋。”

张继科细心地把马龙扶下了车，用大衣包裹住他再把车门关好，然后跟着马龙别别扭扭的步伐慢吞吞的坐电梯上楼。刚一进屋，张继科就一把把马龙打横抱了起来，吓得马龙一下子勾住他的脖子，“你、你又抽什么风？”

他不说话，抱着人走到卧室，把马龙扔在床上里里外外扒了个干净。看着马龙浑身白皙光滑，只有股间一个黑色的塞子露出体外一点，张继科感觉下体慢慢涨大了起来。他把自己衣服裤子一脱，就剩条灰色的内裤，然后慢慢爬上床朝着马龙逼近。

马龙看着张继科精壮的麦色皮肤咽了咽口水，低着下巴抬眼看他。水润泛红的眼睛眨巴眨巴，像某种小动物一样让人想要疼爱。张继科来不及细想心底生出的这种感情，一只手轻轻摩擦着马龙的侧脸就吻了上去。他亲的细腻，不断地拿舌头逗弄马龙的，坚硬的大腿和阴茎都紧紧贴着身下人。慢慢的他感受到马龙抬起一条腿蹭他的腰，张继科一把抓住那人的脚踝，顺着小腿往上摸去，直到股间。

张继科感受着那个肛塞周围湿润的折皱，不能想象马龙的里面湿成了什么样子。但是他这回不想太急躁，于是握住肛塞的底端又浅又快的抽插了起来。塞子本身很粗，但不长，每次都挤弄着马龙的脆弱的肠壁却顶不到前列腺，他想抱怨，舌头却被张继科吮吸的根本说不出话。他的性器颤颤巍巍的抬了头，却得不到舒缓。一来二去，马龙的眼角都湿润了。

马龙知道张继科是故意的，心里委屈却没有办法。这人虽说是他雇来当床伴的，但是脸皮奇厚无比，上了一礼拜的床就以没钱交房租为由赖在了马龙家里；马龙一开始没好气，不许他睡自己卧室，他就把马龙操到腿软嗓子哑，根本没力气再轰他走。马龙本来不想这么纵容这个没皮没脸的男人，却逐渐在他偏高体温和灼热呼吸的包围中睡得越发安心。

在心底叹了口气，马龙知道当下的解决方法只有一个。

他本来勾着张继科脖子的手慢慢下滑，划过张继科结实的后背来到了他的内裤边缘。马龙把一只手伸进去，用手掌握住张继科烫人的阴茎又快又狠的撸动；另一只手找到张继科的，改变了节奏，握住塞子深深的在自己体内进出，边插着自己的小穴，边发出让人面红耳赤的淫声浪语，“嗯哼，好粗，嗯，”马龙在唇齿相交的间隙大口的喘气，“里面好痒，顶不到......”说完感觉到张继科呼吸一重，挺着腰使劲操他的拳头。得逞的马龙暗自偷笑，在张继科底下翻了个身，让他把自己玩弄小穴的样子看得更清楚。等到张继科的手忍不住摸上了他的屁股，他才慢慢的把那个黑色的肛塞抽离了身体。

只有两人喘息声的空气中“波”的一声，下一秒白色的浊液混合着淫水就顺着马龙的股间流了一大腿。眼前淫靡的场景和弥漫开的精液味儿强烈的刺激着张继科的性器。他脑袋一热，使劲的在马龙屁股上扇了一下。

这一下马龙也没想到，一瞬间的痛感让他缩紧了肠道，下一秒又放松，更多的精液汩汩地向外流了出来。张继科不知道刚才怎么想的，可现在马龙整个人仿若无骨的趴在自己身下，高高翘起的白屁股不断地往外留着自己的精液，他只觉得身下的阴茎硬的都能开核桃了。 

马龙满脸通红的等待着张继科下一个动作，却听见那人低沉的声音说，“自己把精液涂开，把大腿和屁股涂满了我就操你。”马龙的性器因为这令人羞耻的命令兴奋地抽动了一下，双手摸上自己的屁股和大腿，把黏腻的液体一点点涂开。最后他轻轻掰开自己沾满精液的屁股，颤抖着声音对张继科说，“帮、帮我检查里面还有没有。”

“用哪里检查？”

“用、这个......”马龙向后撅了一下屁股，用被自己扒开的臀瓣淫荡的去蹭张继科的阴茎，话还没说完，就被张继科用力的插了个满。忍耐了太久的马龙抛弃了最后一点矜持，“就这样，再狠一点儿，”他微微抬起上半身，偏过头用满是情欲的脸勾引着张继科，“再狠一点儿干我。”

张继科感觉理智的那根弦被马龙轻易地扯断，他再没停顿的尽根拔出又一操到底，狠狠地操干着那个滑腻到抓不住的、肉感十足的屁股。干了几十下，他把马龙的身体翻过一半，让他侧躺着，把马龙的一条腿扛在肩膀上。马龙已经爽到只会嗯嗯啊啊的浪叫，这个姿势使得张继科每一下几乎都能顶到他的前列腺上。可张继科还嫌不够，一只手摸上他的胸肌，带了点力道掐他的奶头。

“你就喜欢这个，是不是？”张继科也喘的厉害，“每次、每次做爱你都喜欢我玩儿你乳头，喜欢我用力把它捏起来这样转着圈儿的揉，嗯？”说着张继科照做，马龙又是一声拔高的淫叫，“啊！我没有、没有...!”

被张继科看破的马龙羞得用手背挡住眼睛，却挡不住那个凑到他耳边的声音，“今天上班的时候玩没玩自己乳头？像这样...还是像我逮住你拿那根假鸡巴干自己那回？嗯？”马龙被他用荤话逼得不行，流出了生理泪水，想起那次被张继科撞见、用假阳具自慰的经历，一阵羞耻的快感涌向小腹。那团火就快烧出来了，马龙闭上眼睛想，快了，很快了。

张继科看着马龙红红的眼角泛着水光，性器抽插的频率变得更快。不知道为什么，他又想亲亲马龙。于是张继科把马龙另一半边身子也扳到正面，把他两条腿缠在自己腰上，就俯身吻到上了马龙的眼角；他轻轻舔舐微咸的液体，心里却想吃了蜜一样甜。

“老板，叫两声好听的，就让你高潮，好不好？”

马龙想瞪他，可一睁开眼，就对上了张继科温柔的能把他溺死的目光，感觉心脏都变得一紧。他犹豫了一下，开口叫道，“继、继科儿？”

听到的那一瞬间，张继科觉得嗓子眼摇摇欲坠的那块石头震颤着滚入了体内，砸到他心尖上，砸的他心脏为马龙碎了一块。流出来的却不是血，而是名叫欢喜的蜜糖水。

他把脸埋进马龙颈窝，却晚了一步，没能掩藏住脸上的笑容，“再叫，再叫我。”

“继科儿、继科儿、”马龙两只手臂也缠上了他，被他顶的破碎的声线一下下唤着他的名字。张继科再也忍不住，下身疯狂的前后抽动了十几下，咬着马龙的脖子射在了他体内。

张继科的精液滚烫的喷射在小穴里，马龙在完全没被碰阴茎的情况下也射了出来。这次的高潮来的慢而持久，两个人都射了好几波才完全放松了身体。张继科一下子脱力的瘫在马龙身上，刺棱棱的头发搔着他的颈侧，让马龙忍不住拨楞了一下，张继科却一把把他的手攥住，轻轻吻了吻他的手背。

他感受到张继科跟往常不太一样的态度，抬起眼瞅张继科，出乎意料的又看见一张大大的笑脸，仿佛农民伯伯看着自己家饱满的水玉米。马龙不知道为什么，也没忍住弯了嘴角。

“你老笑什么啊？”

“管我，乐意！”


End file.
